<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Makyr Reproduction by LePetitMonstre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823529">About Makyr Reproduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre'>LePetitMonstre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Meta, Metafiction, Other, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding, or i think it is?, speculative zoology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regarding the reproductive system of the Makyr species and the social conventions surrounding it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Makyr Reproduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maykrs are asexual and reproduce via parthenogenesis (when an all-female species produces viable young without fertilization from a second partner). Some sources refer to this as 'virgin birth'; potential inspiration for the imagined significance of celibacy in human religions that resulted from interaction with the Makyrs.</p><p>Any makyr can 'spawn'. Spawning involves the spontaneous conception of many (20-100) tiny eggs. A Makyr is gravid for only a short window of time. The young that leave the body are tiny; visually similar to the eggs of a small fish or amphibian. These eggs leave the body from a hectocotylus; a specialized tentacle in the center of the rest, slightly smaller than the others. The process is often uncomfortable, with a level of pain similar to menstrual cramps (if menstrual cramps involved an entire limb along with the pelvic region). If the eggs are deposited into a favorable environment for incubation, they will grow into adults.</p><p>The young are cared for by other Makyr drones while in a coma-like state until they reach adulthood.</p><p>The genetic make up of every Makyr is exactly the same. However, there are many differences between the many drones and the singular Khan; the Khan's size, strength, and the ability to exercise free will over the drones.</p><p>Therefore, external influences must be present for an infant drone to become the Khan. While it is uncertain exactly what this process entails, a few estimations can be made. It likely involves establishing a strong psychic link with The Father; allowing the young Khan access to generational wisdom. Perhaps the machine used to imbue the Slayer with god-like powers was originally intended for use by an infant Khan.</p><p>Mandated contraceptives are used by a majority of the drone population. It is possible that the augmentation process has rendered the Khan infertile. Increasing the Makyrs' numbers, thus allowing a temporary removal of this mandate, is a decision made by the khan. She also decides how many individuals will be allowed to conceive, in order to maintain a healthy population number.</p><p>Old Makyrs who have undergone the resurrection process known as 'the Transfiguration' have their minds uploaded into the bodies of young Makyrs while still in their coma-like growth state. It is unknown whether this harvest of new bodies functions more like the manipulation of non-sentient stem cells or if the new body is alive long enough to have its own consciousness before that is stamped out by the elder's transplanted personality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone's curious; my inspiration sources include honey bees, cephalopods, and whiptail lizards. Maybe others I can't remember.</p><p>I've never posted any of my speculative biology essays on AO3 before, so let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>